Un voeu réalisé
by ShirmaHoshi
Summary: Kiba voit une étoile filante et fait un voeu, en espérant qu'il se réalise ! Kiba/Naruto, Yaoi, lemon !


_Auteur : Euh… Je crois que c'est moi ! Hi hi =D_

_Couple : Kiba/Naruto_

_Disclamer : Je dois vous avouer que les personnages du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto et moi je ne fais que les utiliser avec mon esprit pervers !_

_Résumé : …Soudainement, il vit une étoile filante passer. Faire un vœu quand une d'entres-elles passent, c'est-ce que tout le monde dit. « - Pff, c'est complètement débile, pensa le brun »… « Finalement, mon vœu c'est quand même réalisé, se dit le brun. »_

_Note : Voila un petit One-Shot avec en couple Kiba et Naruto, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

~Naruto~

Un jeune blond tapait sur un arbre à s'en faire saigner les mains. Il s'entraînait depuis tôt ce matin. Il ne s'arrêta que vers midi, quand son ventre cria famine.

- Bon, après tout, je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin.

Le blond inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis se décida à partir. Il se dirigea vers son restaurant préféré : Ichiraku Ramen. Il allait rentrer dans le restaurant, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Hey Naruto !

Ledit Naruto se retourna et se retrouva face à l'équipe 8.

- Ah salut, dit-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- Bah, nous allons manger des ramens, répondit Kiba.

- O..Oui, dit timidement Hinata.

L'équipe 8, ainsi que Naruto rentrèrent dans le restaurant, puis ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets.

- Des ramens au miso, s'vous plaît, demanda le blond.

- La même chose, commanda Kiba.

- Euh… Je prendrais des ramens au porc, s'il vous plaît, demanda timidement Hinata.

- Pareil pour moi, fut les seuls mots que Shino prononça.

Une fois les ramens servit, ils commencèrent à manger. Sakura fit irruption, quand ils eurent finit de manger.

- Shino, Hinata, Tsunade-sama souhaite vous voir !

- On… On arrive !

Les deux demandés se levèrent et suivirent la rose.

- Bon, je crois bien qu'on nous a abandonnés, supposa le brun.

- Ouais !

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de chez Ichiraku Ramen.

- Ça te dirait d'aller t'entraîner, demanda le blond.

Kiba acquiesça et ils partirent donc s'entraîner ensemble. Ils s'entraînèrent d'abord au combat au corps à corps, puis ils s'attaquèrent avec leurs techniques respectives. Le soleil était couché depuis une bonne heure quand ils arrêtèrent l'entraînement.

- Fiouh ! Je suis crevé, fit remarquer Naruto.

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe, exténués. Le blond ferma les yeux, avant de sombrer au pays des songes.

- Hey, Naruto, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Le brun tourna sa tête en direction du blond et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi. Il eut un sourire tendre en voyant la bouille endormie de Naruto. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une de ses mains vint remettre en place une des mèches rebelles du beau blond. Kiba retira soudainement sa main quand il vit Naruto bouger dans son sommeil. Le brun tourna retourna son visage vers le ciel et regarda les étoiles. Soudainement, il vit une étoile filante passer. Faire un vœu quand une d'entres-elles passent, c'est-ce que tout le monde dit.

« - Pff, c'est complètement débile, pensa le brun »

Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il avait fait un vœu et il souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il se réalise. Finalement, il s'endormi à son tour, Akamaru blottit contre sa poitrine. Naruto ouvrit un œil, puis un second. Il remarqua qu'il était encore sur le terrain d'entraînement. Une douce chaleur recouvrait son torse. Il examina de plus près et vit que c'était Kiba qui avait posé sa tête sur son torse… Quoi ? Kiba ? Tête ? Torse ? Il se releva du sol en criant.

- Ki…Kiba… Mais…Mais…

La tête de Kiba cogna le sol.

- Aïeuuh !

Il se releva à son tour et regarda Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- Euh… On n'est pas vraiment dans une chambre là et encore moins la tienne, fit remarquer le blond.

Le brun regarda autour de lui et se rappela que la veille ils s'étaient endormis dans l'herbe.

- Ah… Bah merde alors !

- Ouais… Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu froid… J'ai eu le droit à une couverture, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Kiba rougit, avant de rétorquer :

- Ouais… Bah je devais avoir froid… Donc j'ai du chercher un endroit chaud et…

- Et tu t'es dit que Naruto ferait l'affaire, demanda-t-il avant d'exploser de rire en voyant Kiba devenir encore plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Le blond se rapprocha du brun. Une fois devant lui, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Naruto leva sa main droite et caressa la joue de son ami. Il se rapprocha encore et…

- Kiba… Naruto.

C'était Lee qui venait de les interpeller. Ils se séparèrent plus vite que la lumière.

- Tsunade-sama veut vous voir !

- On arrive.

Naruto et Kiba suivirent donc gros sourcils jusqu'au bureau de maître Hokage. Une fois dans celui-ci, la blonde prit la parole :

- Bon, vous devez aller transmettre ce document au Kazegake de Suna.

- Bien !

- Faîte gaffe, il est TRES important !

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux grandes portes de Konoha, quand le blond remarqua que :

- Lee n'est plus là ?

- Mais c'est vrai ça ! Où est-il passé ?

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais ne virent personne avec une coupe au bol et des chenilles en guise de sourcils.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. La mission avant tout, déclara le blond.

Puis, ils reprirent leur route. Sur le chemin, ils ne se parlaient pas, trop absorbés dans leurs pensées qui les menaient tous les deux à la conclusion qu'ils se seraient embrassés si Lee ne serait pas intervenu. Le soleil couché, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. « De toute façon il faut trois jours pour arriver à Suna, alors autant dormir la nuit » avait dit le brun. Tandis que le brun montait la tente, le blond essayait de faire un feu… en vain.

- Mah, Kiba je n'y arrive pas !

- Ah idiot !

Kiba s'approcha de l'idiot numéro 1 et fit un feu en même pas cinq minutes.

- Waouh Kiba, t'es trop fort, fit le blond en faisant un grand sourire.

Le brun rougit de la tête aux pieds. Soudain, Naruto qui était sensé être un idiot infini, changea du tout au tout. Son regard se remplis de désir et sa voix était sensuelle.

- Alors Kiba-chan… Je te fais tant d'effets que ça ?

Le brun déglutit quand il sentit le blond le pousser pour qu'il soit couché à même le sol et se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naru…

Naruto déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kiba, coupant court à ses paroles. Le brun parut d'abord surpris, puis il finit par réagir et il répondit au baiser du blond. De longues minutes passèrent, puis ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent un moment, dans leurs yeux on pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un envers l'autre. Puis, le blond entreprit d'enlever l'énorme veste que portait Kiba, tandis que ce dernier enlevait celle de Naruto. Le blond passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du brun, touchant, caressant chaque parcelle de peau de son bien aimé. Kiba ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements quand Naruto pinça ses tétons. Le blond laissa sa langue vagabonder sur toutes les parcelles de peau du brun, faisant ainsi gémir son amant. Puis, une fois arrivé au bas ventre, un obstacle l'empêcha de continuer ses léchouilles. Naruto décida alors d'enlever le pantalon ainsi que le boxer de Kiba. Le blond embrassa la cuisse du brun et commença à donner des coups de langues le long du sexe dressé de son amant. Puis, il le prit complètement en bouche, faisant sortir un hoquet de surprise de la bouche de Kiba. Le blond commença à faire de lents va-et-vient, le brun mit une de ses mains sur ses lèvres, l'autre dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto. Ce dernier accéléra la cadence, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Kiba, malgré ses mains plaquées dessus. Sentant la fin approcher, le blond accéléra encore le mouvement, le brun ne mit pas longtemps avant de se déverser dans la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci avala la semence et vint embrasser Kiba. Ce dernier n'approuvait pas du tout le fait qu'il soit le seul dénudé, il entreprit alors de déshabiller son blond. Il enleva alors doucement son pantalon, puis son boxer, délivrant ainsi le sexe tendu de Naruto. Le blond présenta trois doigts à Kiba, qui les prit en bouche, les suçotant sensuellement, ce qui excita encore plus son compagnon. Puis, il les ressortit de la bouche du brun et les descendit jusqu'à être devant l'antre de Kiba. Ce dernier se crispa, c'était sa première fois, alors pour le détendre Naruto prit le membre du brun en main et y appliqua de lents mouvements, tout en rentrant un doigt dans l'antre du brun. Kiba retint le cri de douleur qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres, puis Naruto entre un deuxième doigt, le brun se décontractait petit à petit, enfin il rentra un troisième doigt avant de commencer à les bouger lentement. Après quelques minutes de préparation, le blond retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe à la place, puis il le pénétra doucement. Le visage de Kiba se crispa. Naruto fit de lent mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur du brun, ce dernier criait maintenant son plaisir. Le blond accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à toucher le point sensible, qui fit monter Kiba au septième ciel. Ils hurlèrent chacun le prénom de l'autre, avant de se déverser, Naruto à l'intérieur du brun et Kiba entre leurs torses. Le blond se laissa retomber lourdement sur son amant. Il l'embrassa passionnément, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Le cœur de Kiba fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Puis, il lui répondit que lui aussi l'aimait. Le lendemain, ils se remirent en route pour le village de Suna…

« Finalement, mon vœu c'est quand même réalisé, se dit le brun. »

~Naruto~

_Et voila, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dîtes-moi tout ! Même si cela doit briser mon petit cœur tout mou !_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews, please ! _

_Bisous à tous !_


End file.
